


TCR Birthday Bash 2019

by deedeeflowers



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Damsel Baron is the best Baron, F/M, GROUNDHOG DAY LOOPS, Rating subject to change, Relationship up for interpretation, Romance, Russian Doll AU, Schmoop, Stealth Crossovers, actual crossovers, fifty first dates but with extra death, friendships, general shenanigans and tomfoolery, gratuitous sword fighting, one (1) curse word, sentient ships, tags added with chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeflowers/pseuds/deedeeflowers
Summary: A collection of the Cat Returns Birthday Bash prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the Birthday Bash! The theme was space. Hope you enjoy!

“Have you ever been to space Baron?”  
The Baron looked up at Haru, from his spot in the tall grass. Haru kept her gaze up at the night sky, and Baron almost thought that he had misheard her.

“I can’t say for sure,” he said thoughtfully.  
Haru turned to face him, surprise evident on her face.  
“I have traveled quite a bit in my lifetime, Miss Haru. All of the places kingdoms of wondrous beauty, and countless dangers.” Baron couldn’t help but smile at the memory of places he’d gone to. “But while I’m sure many of the kingdoms I’ve visited on behalf of the Bureau are on Earth, the Cat Kingdom is one such place, some…I’m not so sure of.”  
“…Are you saying we might have been on another planet?”  
“Possibly. I must confess, I’m unaware of how the portals to other kingdoms work.”  
Haru slumped onto the grass. Baron was worried he had said something callous without realizing it until he heard her giggling.  
“wow,” she said between laughs. “Wow, how-“ she took a gasp of air “How is my life like this?”  
“I’m afraid only you can answer that, my dear.” Baron said with a smile.  
“Oh god,”Haru said, still breathless with laughter. “Well I suppose I can check that off my bucket list.”  
“…You had visiting another planet on your bucket list?”  
“Yeah. Why do you think I signed up for the space program?”  
Baron had almost forgotten about the space program. He remembered now, how she talked about the application with him and Muta, months ago. She had always had a fondness for science and the stars, and her continuing travels with the Bureau had given her a taste for adventure in the unknown. Wanting to travel the stars was the next logical step, Baron supposed. But as soon as she mentioned space, another emergency had come up and Baron had other things to focus on. ‘What else had he pushed to the side? Baron pondered this with guilt settling in his chest.  
“Have you heard anything about the program?” he asked.  
Haru shrugged. “Not yet. It’s supposed to take a couple months.”  
“Yoshioka, Haru,” Baron mused. “Savior of the Cat Dynasty, and Voyager of the stars.”  
“Oh stop,” chided Haru, a bashful smile on her face. “I’ve got a long way to go before that happens. If it happens.” Haru sighed, resting her hands behind her head. “I’ve still got to get through my classes, and after that there’s years of training. And even if I go through all that, there’s no guarantee there will be a space mission by the time I’m ready.”  
“If anyone can get there, it’s you Haru.”  
“I know. Thanks,” There was no arrogance in her tone, no doubt either. She spoke with determination and confidence of someone who knew what they were capable of, knew that the world was strange and chaotic, and was ready and willing to face it all. It was a trait that Baron had admired in Haru since the day they had met.  
“I’d have to leave, you know,” said Haru. “It wouldn’t be for a few years, and I’d visit whenever I could but…”  
Haru trailed off with a look of regret. Baron knew, logically that this was true. Even if Haru had chosen a career on the planet, she’d have to leave her home town eventually. But this program would mean years of travel.  
“Miss Haru, do you remember what I told you about the Bureau, when you first came to our doorstep?”  
Haru shrugged thoughtfully. Baron continued.  
“ If you find yourself troubled by something mysterious or a problem that's hard to solve, there's a place you can go where you always find help. You just need to look for it.”  
Haru looked at the baron thoughtfully. The fireflies glowed around them, blending in with the stars above them.  
“The Bureau will always be there for you Haru,” he said softly. He gently reached out to touch her cheek, and she smiled at the touch.  
“Thanks, Baron. That's really sweet.”  
“Well,” said Baron, removing his hand to straighten his vest, “I meant it. As I said I may not know all the mechanics of the portals the Bureau maintains, but it’s always had a knack for finding its people. It found you once, I’m sure if you called it, it would find you again, no matter what planet you were on.”  
“Finding its’ people,” repeated Haru, thoughtfully.  
“Of course you are one of the Bureaus people, Miss Haru, after all we’ve done together.”  
“Baron,” said Haru her tone taking on a shocked shrill tone, “Is the Bureau…alive?”  
“Not in the traditional sense, no. It has no lungs to breath, no heart that beats, but-“  
“It has a soul.” Finished Haru. She looked pale with shock “It’s sentient.”  
“Of course it is.” Said Baron casually. “Did you not realize? I thought I mentioned it”  
“No. No, I did not.”  
“Ah. Apologies.”  
Haru looked towards the building, her expression jumping between alarm and laughter with the slightest twitch in her mouth.  
“I’ve been travelling to other planets with an immortal being and his bigger on the inside , sentient, spaceship. Oh my god, I’m a companion.”  
Baron blinked in surprise. “Well we are friends Miss Haru. I would say we are companions as well.”  
“Oh my god, my life is Doctor Who.”  
“Doctor what?”  
“Who” she corrected with a wave of her hand. She was still pale with shock, but the smile was no longer wavering. “You’re the doctor-”  
“Baron, actually.”  
“-And you take me on whirlwind adventures through time and space. Well, not time, but still. Oh my god my life is British television.”  
“…Miss Haru I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” said Haru. She was getting breathless with giggles again, as Baron looked up at her with worry. “It’s just a show that more accurate to my life than I thought it was. I’ll bring it over to watch it together.”  
“Oh,” said Baron. That cleared things up a bit. Television was wonder, but not one Baron was completely fond of. Too much sitting still. But he could at least understand it as a reference to something. Haru’s occasional movie nights cleared up many a misunderstanding.  
“It it’s anything like the Princess Bride, I’m sure we’ll all love it.” That one was one of his favorites.  
“Just when I think my life can’t get any stranger,” mused Haru with a smile.  
“Strange in a good way?”  
“Strange in the best way. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Not even a time traveling police box,” she finished with a giggle.  
“I’m glad of that. The Bureau has grown quite fond of you.”  
“The Bureau has?” she said with a teasing smile.  
“The Bureau and its occupants,” corrected the Baron with a smile of his own.  
“Good, I’ve grown quite fond of the Bureau too. And it’s occupants,” she added slyly.  
They both sighed a content sigh, and looked back up at the stars.  
“There's nowhere else in space and time I’d rather be,”  
“I agree. But, Miss Haru, if you wanted to time travel, you could have just asked. I’m sure the Bureau would be happy to oblige.”  
“Oh my god!”


	2. Pirates and Parrots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was not supposed to be thing long, but what can you do.

“If you're looking for Baron, he’s gone,”

Haru turned her eyes away from the small door to look at Muta.  
“Gone?” she gripped the handle of her bag. “Gone where?”

“He and the parrot had to handle some diplomatic mission in a sea kingdom.”

Oh,” despite her best efforts, she couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice. “I’m surprised he didn’t mention it earlier.”  
“Some last minute thing.” Muta sniffed the air. “Did you bake?”  
“I was trying a new recipe. Baron said I should bring some over and we could try it with his new tea blend.”  
“Well,” said Muta casually reaching out a paw to the bag, “No sense wasting fresh scones.”  
Haru lifted the bag just out of his reach.”I think I’ll wait for Baron. When do you think he’ll be back?”  
Muta grumbled. “Shouldn’t be too long. He seemed to think it was an easy mission. Said he’d be done in a few hours. Four tops” Muta mimicked Baron’s crisp accent at the last sentence.  
“Well, then,” said Haru. “The scones will still be good by the time he gets back. I’ll come around later.”  
“Maybe you should let me sample one, just to make sure they stay fresh.”  
Haru snorted. “You’re not fooling anyone, Muta.” But she still handed him a scone.

Haru returned, scones in hand, along with newly purchased jars of jam and honey. Unfortunately she returned to an almost empty Bureau.

“They’re still not back? “ asked Haru.  
Muta hummed. “Looks like it.”  
“I didn’t think it would take this long.”  
“Who knows. Diplomacy takes time. I wouldn’t worry kiddo.”  
“I’m not worried,”  
Muta snorted.  
“I’m not. I’m just...concerned.”  
“Well, don’t be concerned. Baron’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. And even if he was in trouble, drumsticks can keep an eye on him. Lord knows he’s had years of experience.”  
“He’s been gone a long time though. He wouldn’t cancel our plans without telling me.”  
Muta hummed thoughtfully. Baron was a scatterbrain at times, especially if he was distracted by a mission, but he rarely missed a meeting with Haru.  
I’m sure he misremembered the time. He’ll probably walk in guilt ridden with some story to tell.”  
“How long did he say this mission would take?”  
“Four hours at most.”  
“And when did he and Toto leave?”  
“I think around nine this morning….” he trailed off in alarm. The sun was beginning to set behind them.  
In retrospect, Muta should have started to worry when Baron said it was an easy mission. Since when have any of their missions been easy?

The two went through a mad search in the Bureau for any clues. Muta found the letter Baron recieved opened on his desk. Muta revealed the letter to Haru with a grimm expression. The letter itself was a call for a third party to delegate an argument between two kingdoms. The wax seal is what made Muta worried.It was a red seal, with a cartoonish parrot on the front, on eye round, another with an ‘x’ through it. When Haru squinted at it, she could make out crossed bones underneath.

“Muta,” said Haru, her own voice surprisingly calm despite her panic. “Answer me honestly. Have Baron and Toto been kidnapped by pirates?”

“...Does it count as kidnapping if they went there willingly?”

“Muta!”

“Alright, alright! No need to shout.”

“Oh my god, Muta.” Haru ran her fingers through her short hair. “We have to get to that kingdom! Who knows what kind of trouble they could be in?”

“I might have an idea…” said Muta reluctantly. Haru looked at him. “What you think I’ve always lived at the Bureau? I’ve got a life outside of the Bureau. I’ve seen some things, met some people-”

“Ate a lake full of fish-”

-I regret nothing.” said Muta. “I’ve...met these clowns. Don’t give me that judgy look, Chicky. We weren’t friends or nothing. I just know they operate outside of the law. I know enough about them to know how they do business.”

“...How?”

“We might have...ran in the same circles.”

“Muta...are you a pirate?” 

“Muta was never a pirate, “corrected Muta. At Haru’s glare he cleared his throat. “Renaldo Moon...might have been a feared pirate captain.”

If Haru wasn’t so worried she would have been dying to know more. Her time at the Bureau was good for one thing it was how to prioritize.

“Do you know which pirate wrote this letter?”

“Some idiot named Erroll Le Fwee.” Muta snorted. “I met him once or twice. Sneaky as all get out but not much of a fighter. I think the guy is vying for the pirate king title. Not that he’ll make it.”

“So he’s not a threat?”  
“I didn’t say that…”  
Will he hurt them?”

“Errol was always stubborn about getting what he wanted and…”

“And?...” asked Haru, already dreading the answer.

“Things get violent when they don’t get their way.”

Haru had heard enough. “We have to rescue them.” she said.

“No kidding.” Muta snorted. 

“Bureau?” Haru called. “Could you help us please? We need a portal to the kingdom Baron and Toto are at.”

“Uh, Chicky, I know you’re new here but I don’t think it works like-”

There was the sound of tearing. Haru and Muta looked up and saw one of the archways was no longer bathed in night. Now in the archway they could see daylight on a glistening sea. The wind now tasted like salt. In the distance Haru could make out one lone ship. 

“How…The Bureau listened to you?!” Muta struggled to pick his jaw off the floor. “The Bureau listens to you! The Bureau doesn’t listen to anyone! How did you get it to do that?!?!”

Haru shrugged. “I said ‘please’. Now let’s go.”

“Hold on Haru,” Muta grabbed at her bag. “Unless you’re planning on swimming to the rescue we can’t leave yet.”  
“How do we get to them? I don't exactly have a ship in my pocket. And I doubt you have one in the cupboard.”

Muta looked sheepishly down at his paws.

“Well, not in the cupboard.”  
“Muta…”  
“I’ll be right back.” Muta quickly went inside the main office. Haru pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. One of these days, she mused, she’d get the four of them to sit down and talk about things. And when that happened maybe they wouldn’t have anymore of these nasty surprises.

Muta came out walking on his two front legs, carrying a large ship in a bottle bottle under one arm and a bag in the other. Haru remembered seeing it on the shelf near the green couch countless times. It was a very pretty ship, but nothing out of the ordinary. On the side of the ship was the word “Calico’s Call”. 

“This little lady should get us there.” said Muta patting the bottle with affection. In response, the sails on the little boat seemed to shift and turn in delight. 

He gently place the bottle on the ground, and unwrapped the bundle in his other arm. Inside he pulled out sets of swords, pistols, coats, belts and tricorn hats, all made for creature’s Muta’s size. 

“Really? You’re worried about looking piratey enough? Baron and Toto are in trouble!”

“I’m not doing this for looks, Chicky. I refuse to go anywhere in that place unarmed. And you shouldn’t either.” He tossed her a sheathed sword and a holstered pistol attached to a belt. The pistol looked like a BB gun her Haru’s hand, and the sword even less intimidating. Haru could only guess that she would shrink when she crossed the borders of the kingdom. Hopefully she wouldn’t look like she was playing with children’s toys.  
“You took fencing classes, right?”

“Yeah,” said Haru. she had, along with lessons from Baron. She was getting quite good.

“Good you’ll need it. You can get your coat and hat when we enter the kingdom” With the long coat on, Muta adjusted the hat on his head so the brown spotted ear poked out from beneath ear shaped hole inside. He looked almost...swashbuckly, mused Haru.

“Now we can leave?” asked Haru.

“Now we can leave.” said Muta. He picked up the bottle and walked to the entrance of the portal. One paw was poised over the cork of the bottle. “When I say go, jump into the portal, and brace yourself.” Muta grinned. “Now let’s go save our idiots.” 

And with that, Muta popped the cork.

“This is not the worst that a mission has gone,” remarked Baron.  
Toto scowled at him, through the cloth tied over his beak.  
“I mean,” Baron amended, “it’s not the best way a mission has gone. But you have to admit, it’s not the worst either”  
Toto let out a muffled grunt, shaking the ball and chain around his leg and gesturing to the one attached to Baron’s own ankle.  
“I will admit, things are getting a little sticky, but we’re not out of the proverbial woods yet.”  
Toto cocked his head to the side, no doubt desperate to spread his tied wings. Baron could sympathise. His own tied wrists were starting to chafe, and there was an itch on the top of his nose that was starting to drive him crazy.

“No talking!” shouted the short green parrot in the purple coat and eye patch. Their bothersome captor smashed the butt of his pistol down on Baron’s head. Baron grunted in pain and counted his lucky stars that creations were made of strong stuff. A blow like that would kill a human. Haru thought Baron, through the pain. He had missed their tea date, and regretted suddenly that he had not at least left a note before he left.  
“No need to resort to violence,” The parrot raised the pistol and Baron flinched. The parrot, Le Fwee, he called himself, chuckled and holstered the pistol.  
“That’s it,” he cooed. “Be an obedient little kitty and I might let you leave here alive. Keep talking out of turn and I’ll gag you like I did your friend,” The surrounding crew snickered at Toto, who was bristling with fury, “or I’ll cut out your tongue and feed it to the sharks.”  
Baron glared silently at LeFwee. LeFwee cackled.  
“Now, I’m going to ask you one last time,” LeFwee drew out his cutlass, resting it gently on Baron’s throat. “Where is “The Calico’s Call ``?''  
Baron stared down at Le Fwee silently.  
“I said.” he pushed the blade closer. Baron could feel the cold metal kiss the vulnerable skin under his fur.  
“Where. Is. The. Calico’s Call.”  
Baron held his gaze.  
“What’s the matter kitten, too scared to talk?,” said Le Fwee the crew jeered and laughed around him.

“I believe you requested no talking,” said Baron, tone perfectly calm. At LeFwee’s stunned silence, he yawned. “Though to answer your question. We don’t know who or what the Calico’s Call even is, let alone how to find it. Really,” said Baron in a chiding tone. “You could have found out this on your own if you’d gone through the Bureau’s channels”  
Le Fwee roared, stabbing the wooded wall next to Baron’s ear.  
“I know it’s there! I know it! Captain Moony thought he could hide it from me but I know it’s there! I know you have it!!”  
“And I promise you,” said Baron his voice even. “I don’t”

LeFwee looked ready to gut Baron on the spot, but then he looked at Toto, with a wicked glint in his eye.  
“Perhaps your right.” said LeFwee in a smooth agreeable tone. “Perhaps you truly don’t know where my ship is.”

“As I said before, “said Baron, eyeing the captain suspiciously. 

“Than I don’t have any use for you.” said LeFwee sheathing his sword. “Toss him over!”  
Baron found himself dragged away from a struggling Toto by the pirates until he was at the beginning of the plank. 

“I’ve heard cats are poor swimmers” called LeFwee. “Perhaps you’ll prove me wrong” he waved at Baron as he was pushed further down the plank by the swords pointed at his back. “Good luck swimming with the little accessory we gave you. The metal ball and chain threatened to roll off the plank and take Baron down with it.  
“Better start talking Black Bird, before your pet takes a swim” LeFwee jeered at Toto.  
“Wait!” called Toto.  
“I’ll wait for nothing but the location of my ship.” snapped LeFwee. One of the crew members stomped onto the plank, and Baron almost fell off.  
“You’re right!” cried Toto. “You’re right! I know where “The Calico’s Call” is!”  
“There now, was that so hard,” said LeFwee in a friendly tone. He placed his boot on the iron ball attached to Baron’s ankle. One wrong move from LeFwee would send the ball into the sea and Baron sinking into the water.  
“Now where is my ship?”  
“The Calico’s Call…” said Toto, breathless.  
“Yess?” Lefwee’s voice was syrupy sweet even as he pushed the ball further off the plank’s edge.  
“The Calico’s Call is right behind you,” said Toto.

And then a canon exploded the mast into splinters. In the chaos, LeFwee kicked out in alarm and the ball went rolling off the side of the plank. Baron felt a pull from the chain and felt himself being dragged down. Then he was being lifted up. He was slammed into and then lifted up into the air before he had time to blink, a strong arm wrapped around his torso. He looked up in shock.

“Haru?!”  
Haru, smiled at him, her tricorn hat sat crookedly on her head as she swung from the rope. She twisted in the rope until they landed on the deck of the now neighboring ship. Haru wasted no time breaking the chain with the ball attached to it and cutting his hands loose. He finally got a look at her, sword at her side, long coat and belt fitted to her. She looked even more remarkable than before and Baron wasn’t sure that was possible. Baron felt almost naked now, since he had lost both his jacket and vest in the struggle before, leaving him only in his buttoned up shirt and tie. He took off the tie now to wrap the injury on his shoulder, and left his collar unbuttoned.

“Toto’s still on the ship,” said Baron.  
“Than let’s go get him than!” Called Muta from the wheel of the ship. He was also in pirate regalia, and laughing in delight. He looked like he belonged on this ship. “Callie! Fire on Starboard side, and let the Haru and Baron rescue our bird brain!” Unmanned cannons fired, sails furled and ropes adjusted until they were in range to grab Toto.

“Callie?” called Baron.  
Haru shrugged. “The ship is sentient.”  
Of course it was.  
“Muta said her full name is Calico’s Call” added Haru

Of course it was.  
Well that would explain why LeFwee was after her. A sentient ship that could consciously do the work of an entire crew would be a boon to any pirate trying to make his name. Hang on-

“Muta know’s the ship’s name?” asked Baron.

“Yep. I guess the ship is his. Or he’s the ship’s. Bit of both it looks like.” Haru shrugged.

Captain Moony. Renaldo Moon. Baron supposed it wasn’t too big of a stretch.

Haru tossed him his spare cane and he caught it without pause. 

Ropes lowered near their outstretched hands and when Haru and Baron grabbed them they were lifted into the air and onto the deck of LeFwee’s ship. The crew may have gotten the better of them before, but now with Haru at his side and Muta and his ship at his back they made short work of the pirate parrots surrounding them. Haru was masterful with her blade, and seemed to move with Baron across the deck. They reached Toto soon and cut through the rope on his wings.  
“Finally,” said Toto gratefully stretching his wings to full height, and knocking out several guards behind him. 

Muta landed on the deck next to them. 

“Easy diplomatic mission, huh? Nothing we can’t handle, eh?” he teased.

Toto bristled. “Oh your one to talk! This whole mess started because they want that ship you were on!”

“Gentlemen,” chided Baron, “I believe we have more pressing concerns.”

Indeed they did, as LeFwee was racing towards them cutlass swinging. “Captain Moon!” he cried. “You finally show your cowardly hide.”

“That’s tough talk coming from you Dennis!” snickered Muta.

“Stop calling me that!” snapped LeFwee. “My name is Erroll LeFwee you miserable sack of fleas!”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you made name that up, Dennis Bogtro-” LeFwee shriek in fury charging at Muta with his sword. Muta blocked it with ease. 

“So much for leaving the easy way,” drawled Haru. “Toto,” she turned to the crow, who, now that he was unbound, towered over her. “Could you fly up to the crows nest? We need to signal Callie.

Toto cocked it head. “Callie?”

“The Calico’s Call.” Haru added.

“The ship is sentient?” cried Toto.

“Yes,” said Haru. “Toto you don’t secretly have a secret sentient ship, do you?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Just checking. I don’t think I can handle another surprise like that today. Or this month for that matter.”

Toto nodded with a chuckle and flew up to the crows news. In a moment of spite, Haru saw him tear off LeFwee’s fag with a cackle.

“It appears he might need a hand,” mused Baron, looking at the approaching pirates surrounding Muta and LeFwee.

“Looks like Toto does too.” said Haru as she watched more guards climb up the crows nest to try and shoot Toto down. 

“I’ll get Muta, said Baron.  
“I’ll help Toto.”  
Haru whistled at Muta. Muta turned, holding LeFwee back with one boot as he looked back at her quizzically.  
“Muta! I need a lift” called Haru.

Muta, without another word, knelt down, cupping his hands together. Haru ran towards him leaping into his arms. Muta swung his arms and launched the woman into the air. Baron heard a startled “What the-” and a squawk of pain as Haru slammed into the parrot attacking Toto in the crow’s nest. 

Muta chuckled and turned to Baron, who was staring at Muta with shock, and no small amount of judgement. 

“What?” said Muta

“You,” said baron, “Are a bad influence.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” 

“Pay attention to me!” shrieked LeFwee, still held back by Muta’s boot. 

“You know, I’ve never minded that you kept you past to yourself,” remarked Baron, as he blocked another pirate’s. “But perhaps in this instance, we should have a frank discussion about your time in this kingdom.” Another opponent disarmed and out for the count, he turned towards the other. “ Especially if you’ll be keeping important items on display in the Bureau’s living room.”

Guilt moored Muta’s face. “Yeah that’s fair. We’ll talk. After you talk to Haru.”

“Haru?” asked Baron. “Why?” 

“I’ll let you and her discuss that.”

“Fine.” 

At last, the ropes of Calico’s Call were in reach, and Muta and Baron swung to the safety of the Calico’s deck. “Callie, take us home!” called Muta. Tota with Haru perched on his back, landed near the turning wheel. Haru jumped off Toto’s back and turned to Baron. 

“You were late,” said Haru.  
“What?” said Baron.  
“You missed our tea date.” said Haru, breathless and a little choked up. Oh. Haru was starting to tremble now.

“I’m terribly, sorry.” stammered Baron. Haru sniffled and hugged him. He held her to his chest, a hand gently petting her hair. “I’m so, so sorry for worrying you, Miss Haru.”

“You should be, her voice, watery and angry. “I was so, I didn’t-” she sniffed “I know our job is dangerous but please don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try.” It was all he could do.  
They stayed that way, holding each other close, and Toto flew ahead and Muta stayed at the wheel. This was certainly not how Haru thought her tea date would be, but at least it had a nice ending.

Together, they made it home, the sound of the sea fading behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of the Sentient Bureau. Also, damsel Baron is the best Baron. I may edit the ending later on.


	3. Angels and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muta is my favorite, and I think it’s starting to show.

There were two foreigners lost in the middle of the square. Haru and Hiromi watched them from their table at the café. They had shown up earlier talking to each other in English. They spoke too fast for Hiromi or Haru to understand a word of what they said and then they were gone.  
They were back when the girls had placed their drink orders. The third time the two men left the square Haru had all but forgotten about them when Muta had joined their lunch.  
Haru stared down at the large white cat. Muta ignored her, hopping onto the chair between them with a grunt.  
“Ohmigosh,” cried Hiromi. Her hands were covering her mouth. Muta made a show of turning in a circle on the chair before he plopped into a cat shaped loaf.  
“Ohmigosh!” Hiromi’s voice was an awed whisper now. “Haru, there’s a cat here.”  
“I noticed,” said Haru, staring down pointedly at Muta. Muta continued to ignore her.  
“It’s a little baby kittyyyy” Hiromi cried.  
“Little baby?” grumbled Muta in his gruff deep voice. Hiromi began to scratch his ears.  
“What a sweet, sweet boy you are,” she cooed.  
“Didn’t know you were a cat lover Hiromi,” chuckled Haru. Muta shot her an irritated scowl.  
“How can I not love such a sweet round cat.” She was scratching underneath his neck.  
“Round?!” yowled Muta.  
“Yes you are,” cooed Hiromi. “Like a little mochi, yes you are. Would the little mochi like a bit of tuna?”  
Muta’s protests stopped at the mention of tuna.  
Haru hid her smile behind her cup, but Muta still glared at her between bites of tuna and another round of Hiromi’s babytalk.  
“He’s so sweet,” cried Hiromi. “Do you think he has a home?”  
“I’ve seen him at one of the houses further down the street. I’m pretty sure he lives there” said Haru. Not exactly a lie. The Bureau wasn’t too far from here, and Haru thought he lived there with Toto and Baron.  
“Then what’s he doing here?” said Hiromi, unable to mask her disappointment.  
“That’s a very good question.” Said Haru, with a pointed look at Muta’s direction.  
“I’m here to meet a couple of clients.” Said Muta, finally through with ignoring her. At her surprised expression, Muta continued “They’re late. Baron thinks they’re lost, so I went to go meet them halfway.”  
Hiromi dropped another piece of tuna. Muta ate as she continued to pet his head. Muta leaned into Hiromi’s hand.  
“You probably stopped here for free food huh?” drawled Haru.  
“I’m not gonna say no to the tuna here. It’s the good stuff. A little more to the left” at that last sentence he moved his head to the side. Hiromi scratched his left ear obligingly. She couldn’t understand cats like Haru could, but she seemed to have no trouble understanding what Muta wanted. Muta was slowly turning into purring putty in Hiromi’s hands. Haru was tempted to take a picture for Toto and Baron later, but Muta was watching her hand near her purse suspiciously. He’d probably run before she could unlock her phone. Haru doubted she’d get more answers than that.  
Haru looked up from Hiromi and Muta, gazing at the people walking down the street. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a patch of familiar red hair.  
“The foreigners are back,” said Haru.  
They were back. The redhead was talking in a sharp tone to the shorter blond holding the map. They looked tired, and more than a bit irritated.  
“They look lost.” Said Hiromi. She stopped petting Muta. Muta, looked at Haru with an irritated expression for distracting Hiromi.  
“Poor guys. You think we should help them?” said Haru.  
“I’m surprised they haven’t asked for help already. Haru, maybe you can talk to them”  
“Me?”  
“You’re better at English than I am. Besides, I have a cat to pet,”  
“I’m sure he’d survive without petting”  
“You need to talk to them Chicky,” said Muta. He was staring at the men now too.  
“See!” cried Hiromi, “The cat agrees”  
“About the petting?” asked Haru with a smile.  
“No!” snapped Muta. “Well, yeah-but we need to get those men. They’re the bureau clients!”  
Haru blinked in surprise.  
“I’ll be right back,” Haru told Hiromi as she grabbed her purse.  
As she walked over to the men she could make out snippets of “Not here-has to be-haven’t tried this yet-just a little-Miracle”  
“Excuses me” said Haru, in English. “Do you need directions?”

“Ah yes! Good Day miss!” Said the blond man in Japanese so fluent in made her blink.  
The man that spoke was soft and round as the other was tall and sharp. Haru didn’t know why but something about this man made her think he was absurdly British. Like he was trying too hard to pretend to be British, but now was so fond of the look that he wore it around for fun.  
The lanky man next to him leaned against the rail, looking sideways at Haru. At least, she thought he was looking at her. It was hard to tell with the sunglasses. He looked like he was trying very hard to pretend to be bored.

The left man spoke in a gentle tone that reminded Haru of day-care teachers. “We’re looking for the crossroads. Could you direct us there?”  
Ah, they were clients afterall.  
“You’re at the crossroads now actually,” said Haru.  
The blond man’s smile dropped. “We…are?”  
“I told you we’d need a Miracle to find this place.” Said the lanky man.  
“Or maybe just a friend with directions.” Said Haru. “You’re looking for the Cat Bureau, right?”  
The two men stared at her in surprise.  
“I’m a former client. I work there now when I’m not at school. I can take you there myself if you’d like.”  
“That would be wonderful,” said the blond man relief dragging his shoulders down. “Thank you so much Miss...”  
“Haru,” she said with a smile.  
After a quick goodbye to Hiromi, Haru and Muta were off leading the men to the bureau.  
“So, a human that knows about the cat bureau,” said the lanky man. “That’s a bit unusual innit?”  
“Said the pot to the kettle,” chimed Haru.  
“Well,” said the lanky man with a shrug and a smirk, “we’re not exactly that,”  
“What, unusual?”  
“Human,” The red head lowered his sunglasses, revealing a pair of amber reptilian eyes. He winked and readjusted his shades.  
“Crowley!” cried the blond.  
“What? She knows about a magical bureau that’s run by a doll and a gargoyle. It’s not gonna shock her to know that we are, angel.”  
“We can’t just spring that on people,” scolded the blond.  
“It’s really alright.” Said Haru. Time with Muta and Toto taught her to deescalate and argument quickly. “Your boyfriend-Crowley, right?-Crowley is right. I’ve dealt with strange things over the years. I don’t think there’s much that could shock me at this point.”  
Muta snorted.  
“You really shouldn’t have said that,” said Muta.  
Haru ignored him turning to the blond.  
“I know Mr. Crowley’s name now. May I ask yours?  
“Aziraphale.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”  
The two men were flanking her now. They must have made quite the picture if anyone were around to see them. Haru, a somewhat short woman sandwiched between two very British men- one a redheaded toothpick in a leather jacket, the other a blonde round man in a white sweater- following a large white cat down an alley.  
“You know,” said Aziraphale at her right side, “perhaps you can direct us to a nice café after we finish this meeting. I’d love a nice cup of tea after this.  
“You’re in luck. Baron’s tea is excellent. He has a blend prepared for clients.”  
“That sounds heavenly.”  
Crowley snorted.  
“Would you know any good places to eat as well?”  
They talked the rest of the way about favorite cafes and dishes by the time they arrived at the bureaus entrance. The two men had no trouble keeping up with Muta or Haru through the twists and turns.  
Baron and Toto were already awake and waiting for them at the front.  
“What, no flashy entrance?” sniped Muta.  
“You took your time,” sniped Toto.  
“You try navigating the city on short notice.”  
“How hard is it to find two british men in a small Tokyo square?”  
It’s during tourist season!”  
“It’s sort of my fault Toto.” Haru interrupted. “He saw me and Hiromi at the crossroads. We stopped to catch up.”

“Perhaps,” said Baron, we can discuss this later. The tea will get cold if we dally further. Shall we?” 

Later, when everyone was settled, Aziraphale holding a small cup of tea with a pleased smile on his face. Haru noted that despite the cup’s small size and the many sips Aziraphale took, it never seemed to empty.

“What did you want the Bureau to help you with?” asked Haru.

“Armageddon.” said Aziraphale with solemnity.

“Again,” added Crowley.

“Again?” repeated Haru. “I didn’t realize the world was in peril before.”

“And we have these gentlecreatures to thank for that” Baron nodded at the two men. Aziraphale smiled pleasantly.

“Well, we can’t take all the credit,” said Aziraphale  
“Or most of it really,” drawled Crowley.  
“We had a fair bit of help. Which is why we came here.”

“We need to stop Gabriel…”Aziraphale looked at Haru with concern, “who is a human person,” Haru rolled her eyes and Crowley snorted “from finding a...powerful object...that was misplaced.”

“By you,” chimed in Crowley.

Aziraphale let out an indignant huff.”Yes by me.” Crowley chuckled at Aziraphale but even the sunglasses he wore couldn’t hide the fondness from the Bureau residents.

“So,” said Aziraphale, clearing his throat. “Would you help us?”

Baron looked at Muta, Toto and Haru, who, respectively, nodded in indifference, shrugged helplessly and smiled in agreement.

“We’d be happy to help you,” said Baron turning to the two men. “We will, however, need more information on this misplaced object of yours.”

“Oh, of course,” Aziraphale stammered, looking from his cup to Crowley in fear. When Aziraphale looked anxiously at Haru, she rolled her eyes. She had a sinking suspicion he was one of those creatures that looked down on other species.

“Do you want me to leave the room?” drawled Haru.

“Oh! Could you?” he asked hopefully.

“No.” 

“Is there a problem?” said Baron. His voice had a dangerous edge to it. It looked like he was reaching the same conclusion.

“It’s no problem!” stammered Aziraphale. “None at all it’s just-Crowley help me out here”

“You're on your own angel.”

“Mr Crowley. Mr Aziraphale,” said Haru. “I know you might be trying to protect me, or perhaps, that it’s not something a human can handle- “

“Oh!” said Aziraphale, pale and then pink. “Oh goodness no! That’s not it at all! I-” he stammered. “Forgive me if I came across as if I was judging you for that. Believe me when I say I know from personal experience that humanity is capable of many things. Things even the heavens couldn’t predict”

“Or Hell.” added Crowleyand Aziraphale hummed in agreement.

“Er-” all the bureau members were looking at Aziraphale now, with that ranged from annoyed, to furious.  
“It’s just that...this might be-the object in question might be a bit much for humans,”

“A bit much? Oh,” said Haru, anger fading. “You mean it’s cursed specifically for humans?”

Crowley cackled. “No” said Aziraphale ears pink.

“Is there some sort of spell that prevents humans from finding it? Or hurts humans that try to find it”

“...No”

“...maybe you should clarify.”

“Well, the object in question…” Aziraphale trailed off. “It’s not made for humans, but it was made to protect humans. It was blessed, not cursed, for that purpose. But it’s been unused for so long and now its been corrupted so…”

“It’s gone a bit pear shaped.” finished Crowley. “Now it’s working in reverse. Zira’s worried that it’s strong enough that mentioning the name will have some nasty consequences for any unfortunate human that tries to find it.”  
“That does sound dangerous,” agreed Haru. “How on earth did you lose it?”

Aziraphale was pink again, and Crowley laughing. 

“I...gave it away.”

“You what?” gaped Haru.

“He gave if way,” said Crowley with a snicker. “Didn’t learn your lesson the first time, huh angel?”

“Oh hush you.” said Aziraphale swatting at his shoulder playfully.

“You want us to find a blessed object, now corrupted, that you willingly gave away,” said Baron, slowly.

“...yes”

“Well, when you put it like that, sure it sounds sketchy,” said Crowley.

“While we protect the privacy of our clients and we strive not to intrude on your private life,” said Baron. “I believe it’s time that you told us what you are and what it is we will be doing for you.”

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, shared, an unspoken conversation. After a time, Aziaphale nodded, placing his cup on the table.

“Very well, “ he said. 

“Let’s start with the important parts then,” said Crowley, removing his shades and jacket.   
“My name is Anthony J. Crowley. I am one of the fallen on the side of humanity.” And black wings stretched from his back.

“And I, as I said before, am Aziraphale. An angel on the side of humanity.”Aziraphale stretched his arms and golden wings sprouted from his back.

“We need you to find the Holy Grail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably continue this at a later date, but for now.....  
> Also, why does everything I write go back to British Television?


	4. Prank war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter

Hiromi took one look at her friend and burst out laughing.

Haru scowled at her friends, now all laughing at her, trying to straighten her paint drenched, feather cover hair.

“Hey Hiromi”

Natsumi snickered, and handed her friend a towel. A germaphobe and former Girl Scout, she tended to have supplies for a small army in her purse. Haru rubbed at her face, but only managed to get a small bit of the paint and glitter off. A stubborn streak remained on her nose.

“So,” asked Tsuge. “How was work?”

“As soon as I get cleaned up, I’m turning both my coworkers into stew.”

“Wait, your coworkers?” Said Hiromi. “Aren’t they all super old? Like actual adults old?”  
“That’s the popular theory” grumbled Haru.  
“Technically speaking” said Kanako adjusting her glasses . “We’re actual adults too.”  
Don’t remind me,” said Hiromi with a wrinkle of her nose. 

Natsumi dug into her purse pulling out a packet of moist towelettes. She tore out one, paused, and instead handed the entire packet to Haru. Haru smile gratefully, and began the process of wiping down her face.

“Haru, whatever it is they’re paying you, it’s not enough” remarked Tsuge.

“It certainly feels like it today.”   
“What on earth happened?” Asked Kanako.

Haru looked down at the purple mess on the towelette and sighed.   
“Apparently,” she began. “Muta and Toto got into another argument that got out of hand.”  
“I guess when they were painting the walls, Toto knocked over a can of paint on Muta. Then Muta said something snide about Toto’s intelligence. And then Toto said something about Muta’s weight and then it just...spiraled.”

====================================  
Haru had a schedule today, and, darn it, she was going to stick to it. She was going to come into the Bureau early, do some paperwork, maybe help with the renovations the others were doing. There were no clients due in, and the Bureau was refusing surprise visitors for the week. The last client, a dragon, who’s cousin tried more than once to eat them and flambe the Bureau, took a lot out of them all, and the Bureau was a bit protective. The Bureau’s mood was steadily improving with the promise of some long promised renovations. A fresh coat of paint, some new upholstery, and the Bureau would feel brand new. That would give her two hours at most while her friends were at the cafe and they could meet up at the movies like they scheduled.

She should have known better than to [plan anything with how her life worked. The air in the Bureau was stale and sour. The first sign that something was wrong. The air only changed like that if the Bureau was irritated. Haru walked through the archway and saw why.

The Bureau looked disastrous. Half was covered in fake feathers and furniture stuffing. Large piles of downy feathers dusted the ground like snow. The other half was covered in lavender paint. Splotches and streaks, were on the floor, on the walls. There were also, a ridiculous number of paint covered paw prints on Toto’s pedestal. Haru looked over and saw that Muta’s favorite chair was covered in feathers.

Haru rolled her eyes. “I’m so sorry Bureau.” she said to the front building. “I’ll help you get cleaned up. After I find those two chuckleheads and make them apologize. Know where to start looking?” To her left, Haru heard the garden gate creak open.   
“Thank you.” she said to the Bureau.

Haru ducked into the small garden, which was in bad shape as the rest of the Bureau. She resisted the urge to shout in frustration, and kept looking. Finally she saw a small shuffle in a nearby bush.

“Gotcha” Haru thought with a grin.

Haru reached into the bushes and the rustling bush exploded. Haru shouted, blinded, she reached up to touch her face. As she scrambled backwards she felt her ankle hit a taut string.  
She landed on her rear just as small flakes began to fall above her head. Her face was sticky, covered in a cold goo, she wiped her eyes and saw it was the same paint that was covering the Bureau. The flakes, that were now in her paint covered hair, face and clothes were feathers.

“Ha!” Haru heard a familiar triumphant cry and scowled. The second triumphant cry had her planning a double homicide.   
Both her soon to be deceased friends spoke at once. “You fell right into my trap!” 

Haru heard a startled cry from both Toto and Muta.  
“Bird Brain?!”   
“Tubbs?”   
“I thought you fell for the paint bomb!” started Muta  
“You mean you weren’t the one who set off the tripwire?” Toto asked shocked.  
“No. If it wasn’t you, who set off my trap?”  
“Who set off my trap?”

It was at that moment, Toto and Muta both noticed Haru standing above them. Her hands were trembling clenched at her side and there was murder in her eyes. The menacing affect was ruined when one feather was stuck to her mouth and she spat it out. She tried to wipe the paint clear from her eyes.  
She took comfort in the fact that she could still strike fear in the hearts of creation and cat alike despite looking like someone had attempted to tar and feather her.

“I,” she said. “Am going to meet my highschool friends. I need some mature conversation, and,” she wiped at the paint, “a bath. Clean up this place before the Bureau decides it’s done with your nonsense and kicks you both out.”

Haru stormed out not bothering to look back.

==============================

Haru watched her friends laughing at her expense, and couldn’t help laughing too. She felt a bit better after wiping off the paint, and borrowing Natsumi’s comb. Hiromi, let her borrow her track shirt and put Haru’s paint covered top in her track bag. The others also bought her lunch as an apology for laughing, so her mood was improving. 

You know when you said your job was interesting, I didn’t think that was what you meant.” snickered Hiromi.

“Interesting is probably the best way to describe it.”

“You know,” Tsuge said slyly, “if you were looking to get back at those guys, I’ve got a classmate that makes the best glitter bombs.”

“Tempting, but probably not. I’d get stuck with the clean up.” Said Haru. Not to mention she’d lose the Bureau’s good graces.

Hiromi hummed thoughtfully. “Hey Haru, don’t you have a music player and a speaker for your phone?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Hiromi’s smile was devious. “Have you ever heard the song ‘What’s New Pussycat?”

A week later after 21 looping “What’s New Pussycat’ and one “It’s Not Unusual’ for variety, Haru listened to the sweet sound of vengeance with a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bureau being a sentient ship is my new favorite thing. I want to sprinkle it into everything now. Haru’s friends definitely don’t know she works at a magical Bureau with talking creations, she keeps that part to herself. So Hiromi doesn’t know how apt the song choice is, she just knows that all things can be improved with a John Mullaney meme


	5. Groundhogs and Russian Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a blatant AU of the Netflix mini series, Russian Doll. Because of this, it contains major spoilers for the show. If you have any interest in watching it,(and I hope you do) please skip this chapter and watch it first. Russian Doll is pretty violent and full of F bombs so in keeping with the spirit of the show, the rating went up slightly compared to my other chapters.   
> So, without further ado...

The red head next to her won’t stop snapping his watch closed. He’s standing to her left, and she can hear the clicking of the watch opening and closing the watch with his gloved fingers.  
Click-shift-snap  
Click-shift-snap  
Click-shift-snap  
Haru’s already worn patience is getting as thin as her poorly abused coat. The watch clicks again and she adjusts her bag to hide her annoyed sigh. Four more floors, and she’s back at her apartment, she thinks. Just four more floors. Maybe she can even get a nap in before it happens again.

The elevator stops and a fresh crowd of people step in. Haru bites back a groan as she’s pushed shoulder to shoulder with the red head. Her eye is starting to twitch in time with his watch now.

Click-shift-snap  
Click-shift-snap  
click-shift-CRUNCH.

The elevator halts. Haru stumbles into the redhead's chest, as the lights turn emergency red. Haru looks up through the red glare as the elevator door opens up mid floor. Then it starts to fall. The floors are rushing past them so fast, too fast. Someone starts screaming, another starts ordering everyone to lie flat on the floor.Haru doesn’t bother. Neither, Haru notes with surprise, does the redhead.

“Hey,” she said to the stranger, as the people on the floor huddle on the floor beneath them, “Didn’t you hear the news? We’re all gonna die.”

“Oh that doesn’t matter,” say the red head, in a calm posh british accent. “I die all the time.”

For the first time since she got on this elevator, Haru’s heart begins to race.

“Me too,” she said.   
The redhead takes his eyes off the watch for the first time, to look at her. His eyes are a pretty shade of green, Haru thinks, as the elevator crashes to the ground and they both are killed instantly.

Haru wakes up looking at the bathroom mirror of Hiromi’s house. Again. She’s still in the outfit she wore three days ago, still holding the lipstick halfway to her lips, still has a fresh wine stain on her blouse.

She’s back to Wednesday. 

Everything is the same. Except everything is different.  
“Well,” breathes Haru, “Shit,” 

**********************************************************************

Haru had died 27 times. The first time she thought she was experiencing an incredibly realistic and terrible high.

She doesn’t remember much from before her first death, not with how much champagne she drank. Then she was run over by a cab. She felt the car hit her torso and felt her body fall to the ground in a heap. She felt her ribs crack and splinter, and her organs rupture. She felt her heart stop, she knew she died. She knew this to be true, even as she was back, staring into the bathroom mirror. Her breath left her intact lungs at a ragged pace, her face was flushed a healthy pink from a bit too much champagne and her very much still beating heart was pounding in her ears.  
I’m alive, Haru thought.  
“I’m alive,” she spoke, her voice whispery with disbelief.  
Then what the hell just happened?

She looked down at her trembling hands, the left still clutching the unsmoked joint one of the girls handed her. She shuddered and tossed the joint to the ground, grinding it with the heel of her boot for good measure. She knew that college was the time for experimenting, but that was one experience she would have loved to miss out on. Still shaking, Haru straightened her dress and walked out of the bathroom door, where her friends were waiting.

Then it happened again. Well, not exactly, she looked both ways when she crossed and avoided the cab. But then she leaned against an unstable guardrail and fell five floors head first.

And then she was back in Hiromi’s bathroom. 

Every night is the same, every death is painful, and no matter how she explains it no one believes her. Not that she can blame them. She wouldn’t believe it if she wasn’t living though it. Or dying through it, in this case.

Haru was honestly starting to give up hope until now, that she was doomed to die and come back in new and interesting ways for all eternity. Now, she knows she’s not alone. Now all she has to do is find him. 

Finding him is both incredibly easy, and monumentally difficult. After days of searching online for foreign exchange students and finding nothing, she decides to try to use the watch.   
She remembers the logo, vaguely, having a silhouette of a bird on it. That leads her to the shop.

It’s small and unassuming on the outside. Haru must have passed it by a million times. It’s an old fashioned shop, with clicking clocks of all shapes and sizes on the wall, on the desks shelves, and, Haru notes with a quirked brow, on the employees. The man at the counter is not the redhead, but a tall lanky man with spiked black hair. He’s wearing what looks like four pocket watches dangling from chains on his shirt and at least three different wrist watches on each arm.

Haru can’t help the bubble of hope rising in her chest. It can’t be a coincidence that this wacky watch shop is connected to two people who can’t seem to stop looping and dying.

“How can I help you miss?” says the lanky man. The watches on his wrists tick in unison. Haru froze. She was so excited to finally have some kind of lead, that she didn’t stop to think about what she would say. 

“Hi,” said Haru, mind blank “I’m looking for a man,”  
“Aren’t we all,” drawled the lanky man.

“No, I mean, a watch! A man with a watch!”

“I’m flattered, but happily married,” the lanky man said grinning.  
“I saw this man! with a watch from your shop.” she said beat red. “He uh-he had a nice watch. It had a bird on it, like the one on your store.”  
“Oh. Well in that case, I can help you with that. Are you interested in something with a particular face or color?” He started to reach into the case in front of him.  
“I uh- want one like his,” stammered Haru. “exactly like his watch. I want his watch.”

“You...want his watch?” asked the man.

“...yes,” said Haru swallowing her panic. “I want to buy his watch. From him.”  
“I...see. Actually, no, that was a lie. I don’t see. Miss why are you-”  
“If he’s a customer you must know his name, right?” continued Haru, in the panicked voice of a person so deep in a lie there was no way to go but onward. “ You could uh, point me in his direction?” she gave him a panicked smile. “Please?”

“Let me see if I understand,” said the lanky man, a confused frown on his face. “You saw a man carrying a watch that you liked so much that you thought that you just had to buy it for yourself. But instead of asking the man in person, you decided to search for my shop and ask me if I knew who bought that particular watch so you can track him down, and buy it from him?” his eyebrows were raised incredulously.

“..yes” said Haru, wincing at how the story ridiculous sounded.   
“And you didn’t talk to him when you saw him because…?”

“....Something came up.”

“I see.” 

“Look, I’m sorry,” said Haru, ears pink. “This was a mistake. I’ll just-”

Haru was interrupted by the chiming of the front door bells. Another man blocked her way, brown paper bags loaded under each arm. The man standing at the front entrance was as tall as the lanky man, but there was nothing lanky about him. He was huge, husky, but strong, like he spent his free hours bending steel pipes into pretzels.

“Hey Toto, Humbert and I brought-” the large man paused, looking down at a thoroughly flustered Haru. “Did you scare off another customer?” 

“You’re one to talk,” snapped the lanky man, Toto. “And she’s not a customer.” 

“Oh?” he looked down at Haru, who gulped nervously. The large man adjusted the bags in his arms to raise his hands up in a placating manner. “Easy kid, no need to be scared. You need to make a phone call or-”  
“It’s fine.” said Haru. “I’m fine. I need to head out anyway.” She tried to get past the large man who blocked the entire door. He took a few steps to the left and she sighed in relief. She would just have to try and come up with a better plan on the next loop. She walked backwards towards the open door, facing the two confused men. “Sorry to bother yo-oof!” she slammed into another man with a grunt, hot liquid-coffee she realized with a sniff- splashed onto her back. She spun, and turned to make another apology and her jaw dropped.

“You!” said Haru and the redhead, both drenched in coffee. 

“You’re the posh watch guy!” cried Haru.

“You-wait,I’m the what?” said the redhead, in confusion.

“It’s uh, what I’ve been calling you in my head,” said Haru

“What the hell is going on? Muttered the large man.

“No idea,” muttered Toto. “Humbert,” he called from the counter. “It seems this young lady wants to talk to you.”

The redhead, Humbert, apparently worked in the watch shop with his friends. After letting her wash up in the spare bathroom, Humbert asked the two men to give them a bit of privacy in the back room. Toto was apparently convinced Haru was some sort of stalker after their talk earlier. It took convincing from both Humbert and the large man, Renaldo as he introduced himself, to leave them alone.

Now she was alone with him. And she had no idea what to say. Humbert wasn’t doing much better, munching on one of the bagels in the break room.

“I’m sorry about the coffee,” she stammered.

“Don’t worry about it.” he replied. “The stain will go away eventually.” He bit his tongue, as if to take the words back.

“Yeah..” said Haru. “I guess it will.”

They both started talking at the same time and stopped looking at the other. 

“You go first,” said Humbert.

“You said you die all the time.” said Haru.

“Yes,”

“And you come back?”

“Yes.”

“When? When do you come back?”   
“Wednesday night. It’s always at exactly 10:05pm.”

“I come back then too,” her voice awed. “ I’m always putting on lipstick in the bathroom”

“I’m fixing a watch that runs too slow.”

They both stared at each other in amazement. Haru couldn’t help the hopeful smile from spreading across her face.   
“That watch,” she said, “is that what-”

“No,” said Humbert. “I’ve spent several loops investigating that, and it’s not the watch I fixed that night.”

“What about the pocket watch? The one you had on the elevator?” 

“I’m honestly not sure. I’ve been going through all the watches here just in case. It’s uh-taking a while”

Haru could imagine it would. But still, a clue. An actual lead to the messed up mystery Haru’s life had become. Haru wasn’t sure if she was going to laugh or cry.

She had to wonder though, if the time they come back is the same…

“27,” Haru muttered.

“What?” asked Humbert.

“I’ve died 27 times,” clarified Haru. Humbert’s jaw dropped. “...How many-”

“27” answered Humbert. “The same number. The same time we come back, the same number of repeated days, it can’t be a coincidence.”

“No, it can’t,” agreed Haru. “Not to sound rude, but you didn’t anger a witch or something did you?”

“Anger a-no,” said Humbert. “Nothing like that.”  
“Make some sort of karmatic wish? Buy something from a time traveler? Is your shop haunted? Are you haunted?”  
“No, not that I’m aware of, only by the occasional strange customer, and no.”

“You sure?” prods Haru. “Ghosts are vindictive, and if I were a vengeful ghost looking to make someone miserable, I’d definitely pick a creepy watch shop and enact a time looping curse.”

“Creepy? What happened to not sounding rude?” 

“Sorry,” said Haru. “Sorry that was mean. I just have been hung up on the ghost theory for a while. Your shop isn’t creepy, it’s very nice.”

“How do we know it’s not something you did?” snapped Humbert, still angry about the creepy remark.

“Because I’ve checked,” said Haru. “Once I was sure I wasn’t slipped something, I checked the building I start the loops in, I check my place. I check the park I walk through going home-”  
“You walk through a park alone in the middle of the night?!” asked Humber.  
“It’s the quickest way,” Haru said defensively. “And it’s not the park either. None of these places are haunted or cursed. And I don’t think it’s a punishment thing.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” said Humbert. “I was on that elevator because I was on my way to make amends with my sister.”

“On your way?” said Haru. “You mean you don’t get to her?”

“...no”

“Well that answers it then. If it were a punishment, the loop would’ve let you meet your sister. Besides, if we are being punished by some time gods-”  
“I never said there were time gods” objected Humbert.

“Don’t you think that they’d punish serial killers, bank robbers, or something, instead of a watchmaker and a college student? I don’t know about you, but I haven’t done anything worth 27 literal death sentences ”

“You might have a point,” said Humbert. 

There was a clatter outside the door. Haru heard both Renaldo and Toto arguing. 

“Ignore them,” said Humbert. “That happens sometimes. They’ll be fine.”

“Did you ever try to tell them?” asked Haru.

“Yes. Many times they believe me. I haven’t said anything this loop, because, well,” he looked as Haru sheepishly.

“Yeah, meeting you threw me off too.”

The shouting grew louder.

“Are they always this bad?” muttered Haru. 

Then they heard a third voice yelling. Haru and Humbert looked at each other and fear, and Humbert leapt from his chair and towards the door. 

“Humbert!” cried Haru, “Don’t-”

Humbert ignored her opening the door. Renaldo and Toto were at the register hands raised, looking back at them. A third man was near the front door, wearing a mask and holding a gun. The man looked at the two of them. Haru heard screaming, between gunshots. Felt pain in her belly, then her chest.   
“Getting shot.” Haru thought as she lost consciousness. “Well, that's a new one.”  
The one good thing about starting the loops in a bathroom was that there was a convenient place she could puke.

***********************************************************************

Haru met Humbert the next morning. He was at the front desk this time, anxiously tapping his fingers on the glass top case.   
“Did you-”  
“Die? Yes, I think the same time as you.” Humbert looked exhausted.  
“Where are your friends?”   
“I told them about the loops,” he said. “I said they should close for today. I think it’s high time we compared notes.“  
*****************************

So wait, your full name is “Baron Humbert Von Gettinggon.”  
“...yes”   
“How...traditional.”  
“Oh hush,” he chided. Haru grinned. They were walking towards the subway, shoulder to shoulder, to Renaldo and Toto’s apartment. Humbert thought it would be a good idea to exchange information if the loops started again.  
“So,” said Haru,” is your first name Baron or are you a member of the royal family?”  
“.....”  
“Wait, are you actually royalty?”  
“Not technically”  
“You’re not technically royalty?!?”   
“Considering there hasn’t been a monarchy in the country since my parents were born, the title is just that: a title.”  
“Maybe someone is cursing your family. Like maybe, some old advisor that worked for your ancestors cursed your family, and now the curse is spreading to you!”  
“You just described the plot of Anastasia”  
“My point is still valid.” she said with a sniff  
“I don’t think it’s a family curse. It it was, wouldn’t it go to my brothers or my sister?”  
“Maybe it’s “first born son” thing. First borns always seem to get the short end of the stick curse wise.”  
“I’m a middle child. And what about you?”  
“I’m not secretly royalty, if that what you’re asking”  
“I wasn’t keeping it a secret. I just met you!”  
“Honestly the most interesting thing about me is that I’m allergic to bees.”  
“So am I.”  
“Well that figures, the next thing that will kill us will be a swarm of bees.”  
Humbert snorted. “A swarm of bees in the middle of the city. I’ll believe that when I see it.”  
When they reached the subway car, the air was filled with an angry buzzing sound and people screaming in fright.  
*********************************  
“Yoshioka Haru” said Humbert, sounding the name out on his tongue. “I’ve heard that name before.”  
They found a cafe near the store. Neither were eager to try the subway again.  
“Maybe you’ve seen my website.”  
“Perhaps, but it feels like I heard it somewhere else-ah, are you a photographer?”  
Haru blinked up at him in surprise. “Yes. You’ve seen my work?”  
“Yes, at that gallery near the wharf. Brilliant stuff by the way. I loved your work with the dancers.”  
“Thanks,” Haru said with a pleased smile.   
“I wonder...do you think one of the photographs, that is,” he stumbled, unsure of what to say.  
“I thought of that too. My camera isn’t cursed and none of the subjects of my photographs caused this.”   
He hummed thoughtfully. “It was worth a shot”  
“Any breakthroughs on the cursed watch list?”  
“No. I’ve done checks on another 5 and nothing.”  
Haru sipped her coffee and frowned. It wasn’t the best but she was too tired to care at this point what it tasted like. From the look on Humbert’s face his wasn’t much better.   
“What about evil exes? Any scorned girlfriends?”  
“No!”  
“Scorned boyfriends?”  
“No! scorned anyone!”  
“You sure?”  
“Very,” said Humbert, beat red.  
“Ok, sorry for bringing it up.”  
“And you?”  
“I do have one ex. He’s evil enough to qualify, but definitely not clever enough to pull this off.”  
“Oh,” Humbert looked up at her from his cup.   
Seeing the question in his eyes she sighed. “He cheated on me. I found out when he booked a dinner at this ritzy restaurant and somehow forgot he booked it for me and his other girlfriend. He tried to Mrs. Doubtfire his way through the evening before I figured it out. So like I said, evil, but stupid”

“I’m sorry that happened.” said Humbert.

“Thanks,” said Haru. She took another sip of her coffee and winced. “This stuff is...not the best. It almost taste sour.”  
“Exactly.” said Baron, glad she had said it. “It almost like the creamer spoiled.”  
“Yeah, or somethin-ow” Haru dropped her cup, grabbing at her stomach. Humbert moved to her side before he too collapsed to the floor. The waitstaff at the cafe were trying to move them. One of the couples at the other table were dialing 911. Haru heard someone scream rat poison, before she blackout and woke up in the bathroom.

***************************  
“So we know we come back at the same time. We share the same loops. Because of the last loop, I wonder if we both die at the same time.”   
Haru and Humbert sat at the kitchen table of Renaldo and Toto’s shared apartment. Five more loops after meeting each other and still they were no closer to finding answers. Renaldo had taken the chalkboard magnetized to the fridge that looked like it was used for grocery lists, and was jotting down notes. Toto was on his laptop, analyzing one of the watches Baron hadn’t checked off his “curse-free list”.

“It would make sense,” said Humbert. “Seven in a row can’t be a coincidence, but perhaps we’re dying at the same time because we’re together.”

Haru hummed. “The loop before we met, I died at 4:00 pm on a Friday.”   
“So did I. The fourth loop was 3:45 am, on the Wednesday the loop started.”

“Same here,” said Haru. 

Another connection then.” said Humbert. He nodded at Renaldo, who added it to the list.

“Are we dying the same way?” wondered Haru. “That loop before we met, it was because of a gas leak.”

Humbert shook his head. “That loop I tripped down the fire escape.”

“You were on the fire escape?” wondered Haru. Since the loops started she’d made a habit of avoiding high places and potentially dangerous areas. 

“Yes, well, I didn’t want to take the stairs! Those things are death traps!”  
“.....how many times did you die walking down the stairs?”  
“.....five”  
“Nothing seemed wrong with them when I walked up here.” she said with a shrug.

“You walked up the stairs?!” sputtered Humbert. “And you lived? But-” Humbert looked down at her incredulously, huffed, and crossed “evil staircase” off the chalkboard.

“So evil staircase you believe, but not ghosts?” drawled Renaldo.

“Oh hush,” muttered Humbert.  
Haru smirked but said nothing, happy to have someone in her ‘ghost are doing it’ team.

“Well, you can cross this watch off the list too,” muttered Toto. “I don’t think any of the watches are doing this honestly.”

“How?” asked Haru. “It can’t be a coincidence that we’re repeating time and Humbert works with clocks.”

“If that were the issue, Renaldo and I would be looping with you,” said Toto. “And you said you’ve never even visited the shop before today.”

That’s...a very good point, actually.   
“Maybe it’s not the shop,” said Renaldo. “Maybe it’s you.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask for this!” snapped Haru. 

“No one is saying you did,” said Humbert. Then he paused looking at Haru thoughtfully.

“But maybe,” Humbert continued, “it’s connected to the two of us. Maybe you’ve been looking at this the wrong way. Maybe something isn’t doing this to us. Perhaps we are causing it.”

“I thought we ruled out time gods punishing us,” said Haru.

“If they were punishing people, wouldn’t they punish serial killers or something?” muttered Toto.

“Right?!” said Haru throwing her hands up in the air.

“Do you think we’re the same person?” wonderered Haru. “Like we share a soul or something?”

“What, like soulmates?” Toto said.   
Haru turned beat red. “No-I mean-not like that!”  
Toto and Renaldo both chuckled. Humbert turned as red as she was. He looks cute even when he’s embarrassed, Haru thought.. This was not a helpful thought, nor did it help her blush stop spreading.  
Haru was both amazed and horrified at her ability to start having romantic thoughts for a strange man in the midst of a horrifying time loop mystery. But then again, she was always good at compartmentalizing. 

“We shares death’s right?” explained Haru. “ Maybe we share everything, like we dream about the same things, or feel each other’s pain.”

Renaldo reached over to Humbert and pinched his shoulder.   
“Ow!”

“Nope,” said Renaldo, looking at Haru with a grin. “Not the same person.”

“Perhaps, it’s what we did in the first loop.” said Humbert, rubbing his arm. “Do you remember anything strange happening in the first loop?” 

“Besides dying and waking up in the past? “Asked Haru sarcastically. “No, of course not, I can’t remember anything.” 

The three men stared at her in shock.

“What?” asked Haru.

“You can’t remember your first loop?”

“No...wait you can?!”

“Yes,” said Humbert. “I remember everything.”

“That must be it,” said Haru. “What we’re missing. It’s what I did on the first loop.”

“I need a stiff drink before we do anymore science fiction talk” muttered Renaldo, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“You’ll have to settle for tea,” said Toto, walking over to the old gas stove. 

“So you don’t remember anything from your first loop?” asked Humbert. “Even the smallest detail might help.”

“I remember how the first loop starts, in Hiromi’s bathroom. I’m putting on lipstick” she said, “and I remembered how I died. I was hit by a cab.” she shuddered. “I don’t remember much in between. I was...pretty drunk.”

“You were drunk?”

“I was celebrating!”

“I remember you telling me that. It’s Hiromi, yes? She’s getting married in the spring? Where was this party at?

“It was at that old red building on Westbrook and Center.”

“I know that place. Perhaps we could learn more if we retrace your steps during the next loop.” 

“I don’t know if we should wait that long. Who knows when the next loop will start?”

It was at that moment Toto lit the gas stove, and the apartment exploded.

*******************************************************

Haru didn’t bother leaving the party. She told Hiromi that she wanted to meet a friend of hers and asked if he could be buzzed in so they could meet inside. Hiromi only had to hear that the friend was a he before she smiled slyly and said he could stay as long as he liked. Haru rolled her eyes, but didn’t bother to correct her. If Hiromi wanted to play cupid, fine, so long as Humbert and her could solve this. 

Humbert arrived in less than an hour, with a sleepy Renaldo and Toto in tow. 

“Why did you bring them here?” she asked.

“Good question,” mumbled Renaldo.  
“You’re here because you have a gas leak in your apartment. “ said Humbert.

“No we don't,” said Toto.

“Yes you do,” said Haru and Humbert simultaneously. 

Toto and Humbert down at Haru in surprise.   
“Humbert told me about it.” lied Haru. “It sounds really serious.”

“I see. Humbert, who is….?”

“I’m Haru,” said Haru, “I’m a friend of Humbert’s. It’s nice to meet you.” Toto looked at Haru and then at Humbert and smirked.  
“Pleasure’s all mine,” he shook her hand gently. Renaldo suddenly looked torn between laughing and punching Humbert.   
“This is a nice place,” said Toto, “do you live here?”  
“It’s actually my friend Hiromi’s. You should meet her. She’s right over at the snack table.”

Haru gestured over to Hiromi, who, she realized with embarrassment, was eyeing Humbert, and giving her a not so subtle thumbs up.

“I think we’ll do that. Come on Renaldo, let’s leave these two alone.” Toto dragged Renaldo into the crowd of people. Haru caught Renaldo saying “I can’t believe he dragged us out of bed to be his wingmen-” before the rest was lost in the crowd. 

Haru and Humbert were both red. 

“You didn’t tell them about the loops?”  
“I panicked. I just wanted to get them out of the apartment. I thought it’d be safer to bring them with me just in case....” He trailed off no doubt thinking about how their last loop ended.   
Haru supposed she couldn’t blame him for that  
“We should start retracing my steps” said Haru.

“Agreed. So, what do you remember from the night?”

“Not much before my death, but I can guess what choices I made. This is a party, and Hiromi’s throwing it, so...” She lifted her cup to Humbert. The smell of alcohol was strong enough that Baron wrinkled his nose.

“Perhaps getting drunk now wouldn’t be the wisest decision.” 

“Probably not,” she agreed. “Drunk Haru makes pretty poor decisions to begin with. Drunk Haru facing an existential crisis would be a bad idea.”

“Well then,” said Humbert, “ based on past...experiences...what do you think would happen next?”

“That’s a good question…” Haru mused. “What would drunk Haru do?”

She looked at Hiromi, who was talking excitedly to Toto and Renaldo.   
“I would probably congratulate Hiromi, talk to people, eat my own bodyweight in snacks, then sleep it off on the couch.”

“Sleep it off?” said Baron. “You mean you would usually spend the night?” 

“Most of the time. When I didn’t want to stay, I’d call a cab.”

“Perhaps that’s it, then. Why did you call a cab?”

“Humbert, I just said I don’t remember.” said Haru. Suddenly Haru looked up and winced. “Ugh, I think I know why I took a cab.” She pointed at a man in a long black coat. “My ex is here.” The man in question looked up at Haru, smirked and began to walk over to her. Humbert, slid close to her. The man frowned. Haru leaned closer to Humbert, and without a word, Humbert slid a hand around her waist. The man scowled and turned to the group of women on the couch.  
“Thanks,” said Haru.  
“You’re welcome,” said Humbert, removing his arm and straightening up.  
“Well, that explains why I died,” Mused Haru. “I know I was drunk. I must have seen him and ran out of the party to avoid him. I probably just didn’t look when I crossed the street”  
Humbert supposed that made sense. “That explains the first loop.”  
“Yeah but it doesn’t explain why we’re looping. Wait, you never told me. That first loop, how did you die?”

“I was walking home. I heard a bit of commotion on my regular route, so I took the bridge. I slipped and fell over the railing. I...drowned.”

He shuddered. Haru had assumed he had grown numb to the loops like she had. She realized how wrong she was. Haru after a moment of hesitation, gently reached out and held his hand.   
“I’m sorry,” she murmured.  
“Me too,” he sighed, gently squeezing her hand.

“This whole situation is just...terrible. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, let alone-” she bit back what she was about to say, and blushed.

“I feel the same way. I haven’t known you long, Haru but you don’t deserve this. Neither of us deserve this.” Haru hummed thoughtfully, and rested her head on his shoulder.   
“It’s funny, the first few loops I was a mess, and after a while I thought I was all out of fear and sorrow. I thought I was numb to it.”

“I’m glad I’m not.”said Humbert.

“As terrible as this whole situation is, I’m glad I’m facing it with you.” At least, not matter how many loops there were she wouldn’t be alone.

She looked up at the party. Everyone seemed to be miles away.

“It’s funny,” Haru mused, “I must have passed by your shop a dozen times, and I’ve only met you now.”

“Indeed. It’s honestly quite surprising we just met now…..” Humbert trailed off thoughtfully.

“What?” said Haru. 

“You’ve walked passed my shop before,” Humbert said thoughtfully.   
“Yes? And?”  
“I sometimes walk passed this building on my way home.”  
“You what?!” cried Haru.  
“If I took my usual route, I would have to walk passed Hiromi’s apartment complex. The only reason I didn’t is because I heard something strange coming from the building. I might have even been hearing you”

“If I took my normal route, I could have saved you.” said Humbert.

“If you saved me, then maybe I could have saved you.” Haru said, eyes wide.

“That’s why we’re going through these loops?!” Haru asked incredulously. “Because we didn’t meet when the universe wanted us to?”

“I think that’s part of it, “ said Humbert. “I think it’s because we could have saved each other and we didn’t. Perhaps, this is the universe’s way of trying to right what went wrong.”

“That can’t be the only reason though,” said Haru. “Can it?”

“It’s the only thing that’s made sense so far,” from the tone of Humbert’s voice, it sounded as if he didn’t believe it either.

“So, we know how it started, so what’s next? Can we just go back to the beginning and fix what we did wrong?”

“Maybe...I could try walking you home.”

At Haru’s raised brows, Humbert blushed.

“I mean, perhaps that’s what we were supposed to do. In the first timeline. I keep you safe and you keep me safe.”

Haru turned to the Hiromi and Toto at the snack table, miming leaving with Humbert. They both had chesire cat grins as they cheerfully waved goodbye. Even Renaldo gave Humbert a cheeky grin and a mock salute as they walked out the door.

The outside of the building was as quiet and unnerving as the party inside was loud friendly. Humbert held out a gloved hand and she took it, walking down to the side walk. Haru couldn’t stop thinking about how right it felt to have Humbert’s hand in hers. 

She held onto Humbert’s hand as they walked down the street. Like that first night, it was starting to snow. If I wasn’t so worried about dying,” Haru thought, “this would be a really romantic night.”Humbert was silent at her shoulder, looking at the road ahead. He almost looked calm now, she thought, still with perpetual bags under his eyes, and still clicking a watch open with his other hand. But his jaw was unclenched, and his mouth quirked into an easy smile.

She didn’t want this moment to end. Which, of course, is when it did.

Haru turned her head from Humbert and looked out to the sidewalk. She froze, almost tripping Humbert. There, on the sidewalk in front of them, as a cat. The cat had fur too sleek and clean for a stray, one red eye and one blue. But that was not the strangest thing about this cat. The strangest thing was that it looked familiar…

“Humbert,” said Haru, clutching his hand tightly. “ I think I just remembered something else about the night I died.”

“What?” asked Humbert.

“That cat..that cat was in the road. It was just standing there, and the car was coming. I was trying to-”

“I think” said the cat. “I owe the two of you a big apology.”  
********************************  
With all the things that made it onto the “why is this happening to us” list, Haru was surprised that time god was actually the one that turned out to be true. She just got the punishment part of it wrong.

“So this all happened because I tried to save a time god from getting hit by a car?” asked Haru. Humbert and Haru had made it to her apartment and listened to the cat apologize and try to explain himself. Haru was still having trouble processing all this. Humbert looked like he was still trying to pick his jaw up off of the floor.

“Well, I’m not exactly a god,” said the cat, Lune, as he introduced himself. “I’m more of a powerful spirit.”

“A ghost?” said Haru.

“That’s a bit closer, yes.”

Haru let out a high pitched giggle. “I knew it!”

“You’re not doing this to us on purpose?” asked Humbert, the first time he’d spoken since they saw the cat.   
“No! Of course not!” Lune looked up at them horrified. “Look, that first night, I...was not supposed to be in your world. But, well, there’s this cat who lives in the park nearby and-” he shook himself. “But that part doesn’t matter. The point is, you only went out onto that street to rescue me. You died trying to save my life.” The cat looked ready to cry as he turned to look at Humbert. “And because she died, you didn’t pass by her building and meet her. She was suppose to save you.”

“We figured that part out on our own.” Said Haru. 

“I destroyed both of your lives because I wanted to flirt with a cute girl!” cried Lune. “It was horrible and I had to try to make it right, but, well, time is tricky, and I’m still only learning to manipulate the timeline like my father can and-”

“Things kept going wrong.”

“Yes.” said Lune, shamefaced as a talking cat could be. “I’m a spirit of time. Because I was there that night the timeline keeps getting reset and your deaths are considered a fixed point.”  
“So does that mean we can’t stop this?” said Haru.

“No. I finally told my father about what happened and he offered his help. I came to see you because I think I found a way to stop this from happening again.”

“How?” 

“My father and I are going to send you back one last time. You need to play out your meeting as it should have happened in the first place. I won’t be there, you two will meet outside of that building and the timeline should reset itself.”

“How is that any different from last time?” cried Haru.

“Because this time you won’t remember anything.” said Lune. “ With my father helping me you’ll be given a completely fresh start. No more reboots, no more fixed points. All of those deaths will be erased from your mind. You just need to go about business like you normally would.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” said Haru. “Let’s do it!”

“There is one small snag,” said Lune. “When I said you won’t remember anything I mean absolutely anything.”

“We won’t remember each other?” asked Haru.

“No. I’m afraid not.”

Haru looked at Humbert and saw the same dawning horror mirrored in her own face. 

“Haru, I…”

“I know.” She felt him take her hands in his own, gently squeezing them. “I know.”

Haru turned to Lune. “There’s know other way?” 

“No. Not without starting this whole mess over again.”

“Then,” Said Humbert. “I suppose we don’t have much choice”

“We’ll still meet each other right? Yeah we’ll forget...everything else, but” Haru smiled a wobbly smile “ that just means we can get to know each other all over again.”

“Yes,” said Humbert, an uncertain smile on his own face. “ I suppose it will.”

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

“Lune,” said Humbert. “ take us back”

******************************************

Haru was drunk, angry, and now she was freezing. She had left when her evil ex began to harass her- who had even invited that clown, anyway- and Hiromi had begun to tell him off. She had left her phone, and her coat upstairs in her rush to get away. Her dress was fantastic, but the worse thing to wear on a winter night.

“Excuse me, are you alright?” asked a voice in a crisp english voice behind her. 

She, turned, or more accurately stumbled, into a red haired man who had spoken to her. 

“Oof. Hello” slurred Haru. “Who’re you? Did Hiromi bring you? Caush let me tell you buddy, I’ve had my fill of men tonight, thanksh.”

“Well,” said the man, gently setting her on her feet, “I don’t know who Hiromi is, but I came here because this building is on my way home. Do you need me to call someone? Maybe a cab?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Haru said with a wave of her hand. She ended up smacking the man in the face.   
“Did you just come out of this building?” he asked. “I can buzz you in.”

“Naaaah,” she drawled, “I can walk,”  
She demonstrated how well she could walk by tripping on her heels in a drunken stagger. She was only saved from falling on the concrete by the red haired stranger. As he tried to set her back on her feet, she held onto him.

“You’re sho nice,” she murmurmed. 

“Um, thank you.”he said.

“Your not secretly dating two women are you?” She asked suspiciously.

“N-no.” He answered. “Not dating anyone really.”  
“Good. Keep it that way. Dating shucks.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Can you let my arms loose?”  
“No,” she said, voice muffled under the wool of his coat. “You’re too warm.”  
“If I let you borrow my coat, will you let my arms go?”  
“...sure”   
It took a bit of shuffling before a sniffling Haru was nestled in the stranger’s coat. Haru finally looked up at the strangers face.  
“You’re eyes are a pretty green.” Haru mused. The stranger blushed just as Hiromi stepped out of her apartment to look for Haru and Haru to puke on the stranger’s shoes. Haru was vaguely aware of Hiromi and the stranger talking, of Hiromi gently nudging her and the stranger into the apartment building before she lost sense of everything.

********************

When Haru woke up on Hiromi’s couch in a strange man’s coat she was mortified. She was even more mortified when Hiromi told her she threw up on his shoes. She couldn’t even take comfort in the fact that she would probably never see him again. Because the coat the stranger had left behind had one pocket with a set of keys, and another pocket with on very ornate and very expensive looking watch. Haru wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she couldn’t at least return that. It took a few days of searching for information on red haired exchange students to no avail, before she finally found a lead with the watch.

When she finally got to the front to the watch shop, with the matching bird logo as the watch Haru felt amazed. She must have passed by this shop a dozen times, and never once stopped in. She opened the door and there at the counter was the stranger with those same familiar, pretty queen eyes.

“Oh!” Said the stranger, “it’s you!”  
“Hello,” said Haru. “I wanted to bring your coat back after-well I wanted to apologize for what happened.“

“Oh, there’s no need to apologize” said the stranger.

“I,uh, also wanted to give back this. She pulled the watch out of her purse and was rewarded with the stranger’s smile.

“I thought I’d thought I’d lost that for good.” He exclaimed. “Thank you!”  
His now ungloved fingers brushed against hers as she handed him the watch. Haru felt her face grow warm.

Haru and the stranger looked at each other and as one asked.  
“So, what’s your name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story tried to kill me almost as many times as I killed Baron and Haru.
> 
> Gotta get up, gotta get out, gotta get home until the morning comes....

**Author's Note:**

> Haru, what even is your life?


End file.
